Is it too much to hope?
by CSI Hart
Summary: There was always hope, even in the darkest situations. Does Cameron believe this? Chase sure hope she does! Chameron maybe more pairings later. K for now, rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1: Battle

A/N: Well this is basically what I hope will happen between Chase and Cameron. I highly doubt it will happen in the series and so I am sorry if some of this is out of character. I am tired of reading all these stories that make seem like this is for sure the end so I am writing another option. Sorry if my grammar is really bad, grammars never really been my strong suit.

Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters. I wish I did.

* * *

He came home to find divorce papers in his mailbox. It used to be their mailbox. He picked them up, didn't glance at them, he knew what they were, what he'd find. He sat down at his kitchen table; it used to be their kitchen table, and opened them up. Her name was already signed; there was no note, just the empty line where he was supposed to sign. He examined the papers closely looking for something that would give him hope, just some hope that there was still a them.

He found none and so he picked up the pen and began to draw the R that started his name and that's when he saw it. It was all he needed to relight that little chance of hope. It was a return address. He knew that she had just put it there out of habit but to him it meant the world.

"I know what I have to do," he thought to himself, "I'll go see and tell her sorry I am."

As he thought about it he realized how stupid his plan was. "Sorry" couldn't make up for what he had done. It wouldn't make him choosing a job over her any better. It wouldn't make his lying to her better. It wouldn't erase the last three months. He should just sign the stupid papers. He wrote the OBERT in his first name and began to start the C for his last name. That's when he saw the photograph. It had been taken at their wedding and was framed on their mantel. He picked it up and the tears began to leak out of his eyes. He would not allow it. He did not cry but apparently his body thought otherwise.

As he began to cry he saw that they were already tear marks on the paper, from her tears he assumed and he began to cry harder. His tears fell unto the paper and mixed with hers, they blurred the writing, and for once they were together if only in the form of paper.

He wiped off his tears, grabbed the car keys before he had more second thoughts and ran out the door, the wet papers in his hands. He started the engine and drove off toward the address written on the back of the envelope. He drove off toward hope, toward forgiveness, and towards what he knew would be a battle but he would fight it. He would it for her.

I apologize for how short this chapter is but it's just really an intro chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 2: Accident

A/N: I am so sorry it took me this long to update! Life has just been extremely busy for me, I will try to update quicker next time but I can't promise anything. Thanks Mimister, nova satori 2010, ForeverTuesday13, .girl, and xx-crispy-mnms-lover-xx for reviewing! More reviews are always welcome. Sorry if anything is wrong grammatically.

Disclaimer: I do not own house. Oh how I wish I did.

* * *

It was an accident. Plain and simple, sure, it could have been avoided but most accidents can. It was by definition an accident. The kind of thing that an ambulance need come to but not the police; no DUI's, no breathalyzers, and no CSI's needed. It was an accident to everyone else but it was much more to Cameron. It was worth more than a "whoopsie daisies" it was an "oh no!" with a cry and sobs.

Chase had not been paying attention. He had more important things on his mind. His eyes were not on the road, they were on the divorce papers. His hands were gripping the steering wheel to tight, and his eyes were blurry from crying. It just happened that at the same time someone else was not having a good day either.

TJ McCarth had woken up to an empty house. He worked nights so he slept during the days. He was by definition a work-aholic. He worked all the time, even at home, and during the day when he should have been spending time with his fiancé he had worked or slept. That is why one day, the same day Chase found the divorce papers, his fiancé left. She left him a note with an address to ship all her stuff too. He had looked at the note, saw that he still had two hours till work started and decided to win her back.

He got in to the car and he was not paying attention. He had more important things on his mind. His eyes were not on the road, they were on the note. His hands were gripping the steering wheel to tight, and his eyes were blurry from crying. It just happened that at the same time someone else was not having a good day either.

BAM

The cars collided head on. TJ was turning out of the parking lot and Chase was turning in. They were both going faster than usual, desperate to fix their strained relationships.

Chase screamed and for a second he made eye contact with the other unknown driver. Their cars crumpled into each other, the two cars became one and with that Chase blacked out. The last thing he remembered was agonizing pain and the pure look of loss in the other man's eyes.

Cameron had been sitting in her rented apartment reading a book. Well at least trying to read a book. She was restless and had been for almost a month now; she just didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't have a job and she knew that she should leave New Jersey but leaving the area by Princeton seemed to make it official. Of course the divorce papers did too, she really wondered if Chase would sign them.

"Chase," she thought to herself, "how I miss you. I can't just go running back, too much as happened, too little said. But oh, how I want too!"

She laughed at herself, she was pitiful. Her husband had lied to her for over a month and chosen a job over her yet she still missed him. But that was love, wasn't it? Love at its worse. Just as she though this she heard the screeching sound of metal upon metal. She ran to the window and upon seeing a car accident began to run downstairs.

"I can actually do something now," she said to herself.

She knew she shouldn't be but she was happy for the interruption, for the chance to get her body moving and her brain thinking of something other than Chase. Later she would find this ironic, Chase, it just seemed, wouldn't leave her mind.

She dialed 911 as she ran down the stairs and informed them of the situation. They said someone had already called and help was on the way. They were right when she got outside people were already gathered around the cars, unsure of how to help. She surveyed the scene and froze.

That car, it belonged to someone very special to her. It belonged to someone she loved. It belonged to a doctor whose last name was her own. It was Robert Chase's car. She stood there for some amount of time, she had no idea how long, and just looked at the scene. She was vaguely aware of tears running down her face, of people rushing by her. Then, just like that the doctor side of her took over.

"I am a doctor!" she called out to the crowd. "Let's look inside these cars for people but if they are severely injured, do not move them!"

With this a couple people step forward, they quickly found Chase and TJ but did not touch them. Her tears had subsided and she looked perfectly professional now, her brain had taken over. It had closed her heart off. In the distance she heard the sirens, they should have meant hope and joy and life to her but all she could think of was how long Chase had already been unconscious. All she could think about was how far away the hospital was. Her brain began to diagnose exactly what she thought had happened to him and it took over her heart for good. She was a doctor after all and that was it. She was not even his wife; she had seen the signed divorce papers clenched in his hands.

I will try to update ASAP but no promises! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
